


Where They Didn't Notice Their Family Was Incomplete Until It Was

by orphan_account



Series: Flufferoonyverse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Kid Fic, M/M, Mommy!Gerard, Surrogacy, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um," Gerard stared at him, feeling like they should have this conversation when he wasn't wearing a flowery apron and his hair wasn't in a ponytail and he didn't have flour in his eyebrows. "Uh, sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Didn't Notice Their Family Was Incomplete Until It Was

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sort of hinting at this the entire series?

Frank had made a habit of going to the park every day to just sit on a bench and watch the children play. Gerard was actually getting a little worried, and he knew that Frank wanted a kid. He was okay with that; he wanted whatever Frank wanted. He always planned on bringing up the subject of kids over dinner or while they were watching tv or maybe during sex and he could be all like "let's not use a condom" hint hint.  
But he didn't have to do that, apparently, because the first thing Frank said to him when he came home from one of his daily park visits was "how do you feel about getting a kid?"  
Gerard had been planning on sweeping him in with a kiss and tell him to set the table because he made macaroni and cheese and the muffins were baking so that they could be all domestic like he wanted them to be. Gerard had always wanted to be domestic, he thought it was sweet and it made him happy. It made Frank happy, too, but he was more focused on children than being domestic. But the two sort of went hand in hand, didn't they?  
"Um," Gerard stared at him, feeling like they should have this conversation when he wasn't wearing a flowery apron and his hair wasn't in a ponytail and he didn't have flour in his eyebrows. "Uh, sure."  
Frank beamed and kissed his husband with an arm around his waist before he flounced off to do some research on children, a spring in his step and a weight off his heart, filled with a promise for fatherdom.  
Gerard stared after him, a little confused, only moving when he smelled burnt muffins coming from the kitchen.

xxx

Gerard had always thought that Frank was going to be the one jacking off into a cup for this, seeing as he was the one who apparently wanted this with every fiber of his being, but Frank had insisted that Gerard did it.  
"The surrogate looks more like me, and I kinda want our kid to be an artsy singer with nice cheekbones," Frank explained when Gerard had asked him if he was sure.  
"You have nice cheekbones," Gerard had said cautiously, but Frank just pecked his lips and told him to just do it.  
It was difficult trying to get hard when all he could think about was babies and pregnant women and human skulls with highlighted cheekbones, but then Frank was pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck and lips when he could reach them, and his hands were rubbing the small of Gerard's back the way he liked it, and he was okay.

xxx

The hospital room was quieter now that the baby was finally asleep. Frank couldn't tear his eyes away from the tiny body in his arms, heart drumming in his chest but completely still at the same time, almost as if it was suspended in some vacuum that lacked time or space, but it was still beating.  
He had been the first one to hold the baby after the surrogate mother, and then Gerard got to hold him, but he was quick to take him back.  
"I love you," Frank smilingly informed the sleeping _human being that was his kid_. He gently touched his tiny nose with his fingertip, stroked the wisps of dark brown hair at the top of his little head. "I _love_ you!"  
"I'm totally jealous," Gerard's voice said from the doorway, causing Frank to look up with a smile. Gerard was leaning against the doorframe with a coffee in each hand, looking fairly tired but extremely awake at the same time as he walked over to Frank and handed him one of the cups, leaning down to kiss him and their baby's head before sipping out of his own cup, wrinkling his nose.  
"Hospital coffee is nasty," he remarked setting his empty cup down on the hospital bed's nightstand, before turning to take the baby from Frank's arms.  
"I was kinda hoping his hair would be red," Gerard mumbled, stroking the soft layer of fluff on the baby's head after a few minutes of silence that really only happened when you were the only two people awake at one in the morning.  
"Gerard," Frank said slowly. "You do realize that your hair isn't naturally red."  
"Yeah," Gerard shrugged. "But my hair was red when I...you know... And my hair is red now, so..."  
"That's not how it works, sweetie," Frank giggled, and Gerard flicked his hair out of his face, rolling his eyes.  
"Whatever. He's still adorable," he remarked dismissively, turning to beam down at the bundle of blankets and warm skin in his arms. "Yes, you are adorable! Yes you are, Georgie Porgie!" he cooed, smiling down at the infant, rubbing their noses together, and Frank snorted.  
"We're not naming him George. It's either Alex or Bilbo Baggins," Frank frowned.  
"Bilbo Baggins," Gerard nodded. Frank stared at him.  
"I was joking," he said slowly, making Gerard frown.  
"Alex? I don't think that fits him that well."  
"Better than George."  
"You _do_ realize that we have to decide on a name soon for the birth certificate, right?" Frank mumbled, getting a little stressed out. Gerard noticed this and shifted to hold (George) in one arm so he could pat Frank's arm soothingly with the other.  
"Okay, how about we use a fortune teller?" Gerard suggested.  
"I'm not using a second grade origami project to name my son," Frank said, horrified.  
Gerard ignored him, simply handing Frank the baby back before he grabbed a sheet of paper off the complimentary stationery pad the hospital gave with a pen, folding it into a fortune teller with practiced skill.  
"Okay, so I'm gonna put four numbers on the flaps, then eight colors, and the inside parts are gonna be four different tv shows," Gerard said, and Frank shook his head forcefully, not agreeing with this at all.  
Gerard ignored him yet again, scribbling down words onto the paper before refolding it and holding it out to Frank.  
"Pick a number."  
Frank rolled his eyes and tapped the three.  
"Pick a color."  
Frank pointed at red.  
"Pick another color."  
"Purple," Frank sighed, warily watching as Gerard unfolded the flap to see which show was revealed.  
"Okay, you got Ninja Turtles. So you cam choose Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, or Leonardo," Gerard said, going over it in his brain. "There are only four ninja turtles, right? Oh, and you can't choose Raphael or Michelangelo or else I'll break up with you," he added.  
Frank rolled his eyes. "You cant _break up_ with me. I'm your husband."  
"Choose a name. And that is besides the point," Gerard frowned.  
"Leonardo."  
"Okay, I'll go tell the nurse," Gerard said brightly, jumping out of his chair an ignoring Frank's protests of "we're gonna have to tell him he's named after a _ninja turtle!_ And that a _fortune teller_ named him!"

xxx

"Mmm," Gerard sighed, rolling his hips up against Frank, pushing his lips softly against Frank's again to gently suck on the younger man's lower lip.  
Frank sighed into Gerard's mouth and carded a hand through his ladybug red hair, using the other arm to keep himself propped up over Gerard, hips slowly rocking together.  
Their bodies were lain over a mess of bedsheets and pillows from when they woke up this morning, and Gerard's foot was trapped in a tangle of sheets, but he didn't mind because Frank's tongue was in his mouth, softly rubbing against his own.  
"Gerard," Frank sighed when he pulled back to breathe for a split second, leaning forwards and moulding their lips together again before even a second passed. "Baby," he mumbled against Gerard's mouth, and Gerard hummed back as a response, hands moving up to trace up Frank's sides, caressing his warm waist through his t-shirt.  
"DADDY! Look at what I made!"  
Frank jumped off of Gerard immediately, running a hand through his hair to smooth it out, looking thoroughly annoyed to have their nice, sleepy make out session interrupted.  
"M'sorry, sweetheart, I'll just be a minute," Frank mumbled to Gerard, forcing himself to get off the bed and out the door.  
"Take your time," Gerard wave his hand dismissively, laying his head back on a pillow to maybe take a nap to make up for the lost sleep from two days ago when Leonardo was sick and kept them both up all night.  
Frank was plodding down the stairs and into the kitchen, stretching his back out and patting his hair down one more time to make sure it looked like him and Gerard didn't get distracted while trying to make the bed.  
Leo was sat at the kitchen table, legs swinging, tiny feet hovering off the floor as he furiously scribbled in his coloring book.  
When he noticed Frank, he looked up with a bright grin, and Frank couldn't help but notice that he was looking more and more like Gerard every day. Well, he had Frank's eyebrows (okay, technically, he had the surrogate mother who looked like the girl version of Frank's eyebrows) and he _was_ a little bit shorter than all the other boys in his kindergarten class.  
"Daddy! Look what I made!" he held up his coloring book to show Frank, proudly pointing at a doodle of a rooster that was squeezed into the space next to a colored in car.  
"Oh. My. God," Frank gasped. "That's amazing. It's going on the fridge," he announced. Leo happily ripped the page out of the coloring book and ran over to the fridge, tripping over his feet a little (Gerard, Frank thought) before attaching it to the fridge with a magnet.  
"You like it?" Leo asked, wanting to make sure his dad wasn't saying that just to be nice to him. Bradley from school told him that sometimes parents do that.  
"Yeah! Don't tell your Mommy, but...," Frank knelt down so he could talk into Leo's ear, lowering his voice. "I think you're better than him."  
Leo giggled and smacked his arm, blushing. "Daddy, you're just saying that! No one's better than Mommy," he said seriously. "He's the best drawer in the whole world."  
Frank nodded, patting Leo's head solemnly. "Right. But you're getting there, little man. Soon enough, you'll be making Mommy's drawings look like scribbles."  
"Okay, that's going too far," Gerard's voice said from the doorway, making Frank jump and duck his head sheepishly.  
"Sorry."  
"Mommy, look what I made!" Leo said excitedly, pointing to the fridge, and Gerard walked over to pick him up and balance him on his hip, walking over to the fridge to inspect the drawing.  
"That's some great drawing skill you got there. I have never seen such a fine chicken in my life," Gerard remarked, and Leo smiled and rested his head on Gerard's shoulder, tucking his thumb into his mouth.  
"It's a rooster," he mumbled around his thumb, and Gerard shrugged.  
"Same thing. Roosters _are_ chickens. The girl chickens are hens," Gerard informed him, and Leo looked up at him with round eyes (which he totally got from Frank) like he was Jesus.  
"Really?"  
Gerard nodded, carrying him over to the pantry so he could pull out some macaroni (the only thing he knew how to make).  
"Really."  
"Mommy, you know everything," Leo told him. "Well, almost everything," he corrected himself, and Gerard raised an eyebrow at him, frowning.  
"Why almost?"  
"You don't know that Daddy was the one who finished the cake last week," Leo shrugged nonchalantly, and Frank avoided Gerard's narrowed eyes, guiltily.  
"You're supposed to be nice and not tell him these things, Leo," Frank whined.

xxx

For every good day they had, there was a bad day to go with it. Some days Leo would cooperate and smile and think his parents were cool, and other days he would cry and scream and yell at his parents that he hated them.  
Today was one of the bad days, unfortunately, and Gerard was at his wit's end, sorely wishing that Frank would come back from tour a little faster so that he could have some backup here.  
"Bradley's parents let him stay up past eight!" Leo cried, cheeks pink and teary and nose dripping snot. Gerard sighed and took deep breaths, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box and kneeling down to wipe at Leo's face, drying it of tears and snot.  
Once the tissue was thrown away, Gerard attempted to kneel down and pull Leo in for a hug, but Leo pounded his tiny fists on Gerard's chest and struggled to push him away, still crying.  
"No! You're mean, I hate you!" Leo screamed, face screwed up and red, and Gerard sadly let go, watching Leo run off to his room to sulk and cry in peace.  
Gerard ran a hand through his hair, surprised that he didn't have any gray hairs yet, and sat down with his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs as he tucked his face into them, sniffling.  
These days were so _hard_ , especially without Frank there to hold him and assure him that Leo didn't actually hate him, that it would all be better tomorrow. He wanted Leo to stop crying and stop being mad at him, and he wanted Frank to be here with him right now, and he also kind of wanted to call his mom and apologize for ever being a kid, but he mainly just felt so alone.  
Not even in a I'll-write-angry-poetry-about-this-because-I'm-just-so-emo way, just in a way where he felt like he was screwing everything up and no one was there to catch him and fix it.  
He just sat there and cried for what must have been an hour, and eventually, he heard Leo's quiet footsteps pattering into the kitchen and right next to him.  
"I'm sorry, Mommy. I don't hate you, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Leo whispered, voice hoarse from all his screaming and crying. Gerard lifted his head out of his hands, looking up at Leo with shiny eyes and a pink nose.  
"It's okay, Leo," Gerard sighed, unfolding his legs and holding his arms out so that Leo could run over and curl up in his lap. "I love you, y'know. It makes me so sad when you say those things to me," Gerard murmured into Leo's hair, sniffing, and Leo wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, hiding his face in Gerard's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Mommy. I don't wanna make you sad," he sniffled, and Gerard rubbed his back.  
"It's okay, I won't ever stop loving you," Gerard assured him, making Leo's sniffles turn into sobs.  
"You're making me feel worse, y'know," Leo mumbled, and Gerard offered him a watery giggle.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
He hated days like this when Leo was unmanageable, but it was always okay in the end because they would have moments like these where they both reminded each other that they were a family and that they loved each other.

xxx

Leo was a fairly okay teenager. Sure, he had his angst and mood swings and desperate need to be cool and desperate need to remind Frank and Gerard of how uncool they were, but he was okay.  
"Can't you clean your room up a _little_ bit?" Gerard sighed, and Leo shrugged, not looking away from his phone.  
"Your room is worse than mine, Mom."  
"Leo, I bet all your friends have cleaner rooms than you," Frank sighed, looking up from his guitar in an attempt to help out his husband, and saying what he had sworn to never say as a child.  
"I could be doing drugs right now, you guys should be grateful," Leo shrugged, and Gerard rolled his eyes, looking helplessly at Frank, who shrugged.  
"Kid's got a point."  
"Traitor. You're not getting any of this ass for a week for that," Gerard vowed, and Leo made a disgusted noise, throwing a couch cushion at him.  
" _Mom!_ You guys are so gross," he complained, getting off the couch and escaping to his room.  
"That's not what your mom said last night when I-" Frank was cut off by Leo's door slamming.  
After a few minutes of Frank returning to his guitar and Gerard returning to watching tv, Gerard frowned and turned back to Leo's bedroom door.  
"You better be cleaning your room in there!" he shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT IS THE LAST STORY IN THIS SERIES!


End file.
